


Robert's bane

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Old man hitting on young woman, Other, Realistic outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Robert attempts to hit on Sara, which has unpleasent consequences for him.
Relationships: Laurel Lance and Sara Lance, Quentin Lance and Sara Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Robert's bane

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wanted to let out after finding out what kinds of pairings some Oliver/Laurel (Lauriver) or Oliver/Felicity (Olicity) fans (fanatics) did for Sara.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Sara, what happened?" Laurel asked as Sara entered the Lance house, clearly freaked out.

"Ollie's Dad tried to hit on me." Sara said and Laurel burst out laughing, thinking Sara was joking. However, after a moment, her laughter stopped until it fell silent as Laurel took in Sara's serious expression and then shook her head in denial.

"No. No way. He—"

"Yeah." Sara nodded quickly, disturbed. "The whole flirting, comforting, holding hands, at first I really thought that… he was being nice but then he tried to…" She made a disgusted expression on her face and Laurel immediately looked disgusted too, realizing what must have happened.

"Really?" Laurel asked and Sara nodded. "OK, start from the beginning and tell me what happened."

Sara explained to Laurel that Sara had been sad and depressed lately over finding out that Laurel had been dating Oliver and then Robert came to comfort her before things almost got… intimate, and that was when Sara backed away, realizing how wrong it would have been, despite that Robert seemed… insistent, since Sara had too much self-respect for such things.

"Sara… I'm sorry. I didn't know." Laurel said, holding Sara's hand as Sara wiped her face in frustration.

"I know how it must sound but I once heard Ollie's mom say that Mr. Queen could be…"

Quentin then entered before the conversation could continue as he saw Sara's and Laurel's disturbed looks. "What happened?"

* * *

At Queen Manor, Robert opened the door and smiled politely. "Quentin, how can I—"

Next thing he knew, Robert fell back with a black eye on his face.

"You sick, cheating bastard." Quentin sneered, shooting Robert a glare of disgust.

"Quentin! What is the meaning of this?!" Moira exclaimed as she saw what happened.

"You stay away from my little girls. If you ever touch Laurel or Sara, no amount of money you have is going to bail you out." Quentin warned Robert, who clutched his eye.

"What…" Moira gapped, realizing what happened as she looked at Robert, appalled and clearly angry. "Quentin, could you please leave me and my husband…"

Quentin nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." He left, feeling vindicated before he heard Moira's and Robert's incoherent yelling.

* * *

"I just think you're rushing things with Ollie. Besides, you can't be sure he can change simply because you want him to. I mean—"

"He wouldn't cheat on me."

"All I'm saying is that you should drop your blindfolds and start see who Ollie really is."

Laurel and Sara were interrupted, when Quentin entered.

"Is everything OK, Dad?" Laurel asked.

"I think Mr. Queen is going to be more respectful towards us, girls." Quentin chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, people suggesting Sara would sleep with Robert, since she is a selfish whore, is stupid and I've heard that Lauriver and Olicity supporters have done this, that Sara would sleep with Robert, which is so stupid and insulting, in my honest opinion. Sara may not have been a saint and yeah, it may be possible that she tried to hit on boyfriends of other girls but her sleeping with a man twice her age, especially a father of a close friend, of boyfriend of her sister, would mean she lacks a lot of self-respect, which is quite ridiculous.
> 
> And just a note to the Lauriver fanatics: Frankly, Laurel probably must have too very low self-respect, if she's willing to date Oliver again, despite that he had cheated on her with Sara and Samantha, at the very least and it is likely that he had cheated on her with more girls, since Laurel did more like set herself up in a fantasy world and was more in love with her imagination of how she wanted Oliver to be, and not accepting who Oliver really was and the flashbacks from 1x21, 2x13 and 2x20 are glaring examples of that, since Laurel was unable to see that Oliver was not ready to move in with her and she was rushing it and was oblivious of that Oliver had slept with Samantha, when drunk or that he had invited Sara onto the Gambit. Honestly, any girl with at least some self-respect would very unlikely accept their ex-boyfriend back after he had slept with her sister.
> 
> And, plus, Laurel calling the cops and Quentin on Sara and getting her grounded, because Laurel knew about Sara's crush on Oliver, makes it hard to root for Oliver/Laurel and before you start arguing that Laurel was trying to protect Sara from getting drugged and raped, if you don't see that it is quite convenient that Laurel and Oliver started to date within a month after that, then you are special kinds of idiots. And besides, Laurel was more like trying to shape Oliver into who she wanted him to be, which led to him inviting Sara onto the Gambit, which might make him a coward but it should tell how Laurel was not exactly the perfect girlfriend either.
> 
> This is nothing against Laurel honestly but she definitely is not the perfect girl you want her to be and Sara isn't either but they are both humans with a lot of flaws. But you lot, especially Lauriver and Olicity fanatics, suggesting Sara is a cheating backstabbing bitch that cares only about herself and that she'd even sleep with Oliver's father, just shows how sad and pathetic your lives are.
> 
> Frankly, the most likely scenario of Robert trying to sleep with Sara would be Sara getting freaked out and Quentin decking Robert and possibly locking him up, since we all know that Robert wasn't a perfect husband and that he had cheated repeatedly on Moira and it eventually blew up in his face and Oliver paid the price for it, Isabel Rochev and Kazumi Adachi being the glaring examples.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
